Organizations that use IT systems can invest in building an infrastructure of IT hardware and software to support those IT systems. The organizations may wish to document the components and connectivity of that IT infrastructure. The resulting documentation of the IT infrastructure may be useful when analyzing the behavior of the IT infrastructure, and may also be useful when supporting the functions of the IT infrastructure.